Of Summer and Loving
by thealicelongbottom
Summary: The Potter's summer in Cornwall every year. The girl next door is what James has his eye on. James/Marlene. Rated M for language and later chapters. Anything recogonisable belongs to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Some would say holidaying in the same place every year would be boring as hell. It wasn't for me. Mainly because my family is large enough to be able to spend every day with someone different. She was another reason.

Marlene Blackwell. Muggle. Tall. Sarcastic. Wicked sense of humour. One of the nicest people on the planet. And I guess it helps that she is drop dead gorgeous. Pair her tall stature with her waist long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and mile long legs. Yep, she was total model material.

I suppose meeting her all those years ago at the age of 5 was a blessing of sorts. Teddy had just gotten back from his first year at Hogwarts and the family thought we could use some time together. To remind Teddy that no matter what, he was a part of the family, whether he wanted to be or not. We always stayed in the same house on the Cornwall coast right on the beach. As Potters and the owners of the place, we stayed there all summer long. The rest of the family would visit in groups and then we would all spend the last week there together.

Marlene's family owned the house next door. They lived there, all year round. She went to school for talented kids in America and so when we met at the ages of 5, she was ecstatic to have people to play with. We would see each other most days, there was rarely a day we wouldn't be in each other's company. There was always one week in the summer she would go off to some sort of camp, her parents always said they wanted her to make more friends. Sometimes we would go for Christmas when it was our turn to host the family. Those were my favourite years. I loved spending Christmas with her. It wasn't too difficult for me to act as a muggle. We Potter's went to muggle Primary School before Hogwarts so we were used to it.

I suppose I started to really notice her when I came back from my first year at Hogwarts at the ripe old age of 12. She seemed to have really grown up. She had had a growth spurt, we had been the same height, but not from then on. The next few summers were the best so far. We seemed to really get to know each other better. Dare I say it. We connected. But I knew I couldn't start anything with her. One, although she knew I went to boarding school, she didn't know which one. Two, she didn't know I was wizard. Three, I knew I couldn't start a relationship with a muggle while still at school. And four, I didn't want to have something with her that couldn't be more than a summer fling. I wanted more.

I was 16 when I finally thought _fuck it_. I had to do something to show her what I felt. I had returned from my 5th year and upon my arrival at the summer house she had burst through the gate and flung herself into my arms. As per tradition I lifted her up and spun her around. Then I strayed from tradition a bit. See due to more quidditch training and having a growth spurt, I had gained some muscle. So, I flung Marlene over my shoulder and marched straight round the back of the house to the pool. I then threw her in. She came up for air coughing and spluttering while simultaneously cursing me. So, she swam to the side where I was buckled over laughing and pulled at one of my arms. Needless to say, I wasn't ready for it and toppled in making a splash as I hit the water. She then ducked back under the water with me and we started making faces at each other. See this was another one of our traditions. We would try and make the other laugh so much that they needed to come up for air before the other. As I splashed my way to the surface she glided gracefully through the water and rested her head on my shoulder.

 _I missed you_. That whisper in my ear was all it took. I turned in the water to look at her properly, my breath caught in my throat as her eyes glanced between my eyes and lips. I took her face between my hands and started to lean in. She sensed what was happening and moved her own hands to rest on my shoulders. We both leaned in a bit further, our noses touched as our breath started to mingle. I looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes and told her _I missed you more_. Just as our lips were about to touch Al and Lily cannonballed into the pool making us jump apart.

I hate siblings sometimes, really, more than anything the world. They have a sixth sense of when to butt into a moment. Marlene and I didn't really know how to act around each other now. When we parted, there were awkward glances and meaningful looks for the rest of the day. I wanted to talk and sensed she did too. Neither of knew how to go about it. So, she said her goodbyes that night with a promise of visiting again tomorrow for Lily.

Tomorrow came and went with no mention of what happened. The cousins all came and went for their weeks at the summer house. Something must have seemed off, I got a talking too from Fred, Molly, Dominique and even my Dad. I mean if Dad noticed something, it must have been obvious. He may be the Boy Who Lived and The One Who Defeated the Dark Lord, but he really is the most oblivious person when it comes to anything. He's worse than Uncle Ron if that's even possible. As much as I love my family, and I really do. I do not want to talk about my love life to any one of them. That would just be plain awkward and frankly I think I would rather go without.

That being said, I could think of one person in the family who didn't share my blood and had been in a similar situation. Teddy. Although the situations were slightly different, they were similar enough for me to be confident that he would know what to do. I mean, he and Vic grew up together and when they finally got together when he was 19, the whole family was happy for them. Aunt Audrey especially because she won the betting pool. There were a lot of galleons riding on when those two would finally see they were perfect for each other.

So, I went to talk to Teddy one night. It was the week Marlene was at camp. I didn't have to worry about how to act around her and I was grateful for the time. I needed to figure out what to do. It had been a month since the summer holidays had started and a month since our almost kiss. The most excruciatingly awkward month of my life. Anytime she was around I was hyper aware of everything I was doing. When we went swimming in the sea I had stop myself from running my hands all over her bikini clad body. She really was stunning. Whenever I heard her laugh I had to stop myself from searching her out just to see the sparkle in her sapphire blue eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was killing me.

Teddy managed to help me with my situation. He talked to me about how his feelings for Victoire changed over the years. How he worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. It really helped me. I knew what I would do.

The day Marlene got back from camp, I formulated my plan. Obviously just about the whole family knew about my situation now and so I managed to con Teddy, Al and Lily into getting her over and putting the plan in action. She would always get back around late afternoon. We would always have a BBQ on the beach to welcome her home. Us kids would always stay on the beach and talk till the early hours of the morning. I wanted to change that last point.

She arrived home right on time. We wondered over to her house to say hello and then left her to get settled and washed up. We get settled on the beach around 6pm and the Dads and I were left to wrestle with the BBQ trying to get it lit. Once we got everything set up and Marlene's Dad was in charge of the BBQ, we were all sat on the logs surrounding the fire pit. We had purposely sat so that when Marlene made her way down to the beach, she would have no choice but to sit next to me. The evening was pleasant enough and no one made it too obvious that they knew anything about mine and Marlene's situation.

The sunset is always gorgeous during the Cornwall summer. We watched it in near silence, with the crackling of the fire and the occasional whisper. Once it got late, the parents decided to retire to bed, but not before I got a knowing glance off Every. Single. One. Of. Them. So, it was just us kids, sat around the fire. Teddy cracked open a bottle of firewhiskey and we just chatted. It was nice. Really nice. It was back to the way it was in previous years. We were laughing and teasing and enjoying each other's company without worry. I had forgotten how carefree a summer in Cornwall could make me feel.

It got to the early hours of the morning and Lily was asleep, lying spread out on both Al and Teddy. They decided they would take her inside to bed. One carrying her top half, one carrying her bottom half, my brothers carried little Lily up to the house. Either of them could have managed her themselves but this was all part of the plan.

Marlene and I fell into a lapse in conversation. _Damn, this seemed way easier in my head_. I couldn't think of what to say. Luckily, Marlene has always been good at breaking the tension.

"Can we talk about the start of summer James?" she looked at me expectantly. I could get lost in those blue blue eyes.

"What of it?" I was going for nonchalant. I think I just pulled off constipated.

"You know what I'm asking James" she was right, of course I knew what she was asking. She always did know me better than I know myself.

"I missed you Mars" the nickname sounded almost foreign "I don't know what else to add to it" The statement was almost true. I knew what I could add. _I missed you more than words can say. I missed your smile, your laugh, your bloody beautiful eyes._ But I couldn't tell her. I couldn't say it out loud.

"Well since I already told you I missed you, I guess there's nothing more to add." She looked at me deeply, challenging me to say something to her. "Goodnight James". She leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. It felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Mars, wait." I caught hold of her wrist as she went to stand. She sat back down and stared into the fire. "I don't know how… how to do this, how to… say it right."

"Just say it." She looked at me cheekily. Her eyes danced with excitement. Those damn expressive blue eyes. I had to stay focused, I couldn't get lost again in those pools of sapphire.

"How about I show you instead?" I was toying with her and she knew it.

"Alright, show me." She was enjoying my nervousness. She started playing with her lip in her teeth, catch release, catch release. Her eyes were darting between my eyes and lips, just like that day in the pool.

I swung one leg over the log so I was straddling it. She did the same. I shuffled forward a bit, edging closer to her. Again, she mirrored the action. _I missed you_. Her words came back to me. I looked into her eyes and realised she was looking at me expectantly. She had said it aloud. Just like that day in the pool. I didn't have to think hard to remember what I had done that day after she said that. (I had only thought about that moment every time I saw her since it happened). I shifted forward so our knees were touching, I moved my hands up to cup her head in my hands. Like that day, she moved her owns hands so they were on my shoulders. We both inched forward at an agonizingly slow pace. I couldn't bring myself to speed up what was happening, I wanted to savour this moment. As our noses touched and our breath started to mingle I repeated what I said that day in the pool. _I missed you more._ I moved my head forward, bridging the gap between us as our lips finally touched.

When people talk about fireworks my automatic reaction is _bullshit_. But _fuck,_ they were not kidding. It can really happen.

Our lips touched tentatively at first, almost as though we weren't sure the other wanted to be in this situation. But _fuck me_ her lips were so soft and inviting. I could taste the firewhiskey on her tongue as I pulled her closer to me and crushed our lips together. She kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm. I moved one of hands from her cheek to her hip and started rubbing circles underneath her top. She gasped and I took the opportunity to sneak my tongue into her mouth. She sighed into my mouth as our tongues fought for domination. Her hands were moving away from my shoulders. One went around the back of neck to play with my hair while the other arm shifted so her elbow was circling my neck pulling me closer. A groan was pulled from the back of my throat when she pulled hard on a piece of hair. My hand moved from her hip to cup her bum and pull her into my lap. She straddled my hips and pushed her body impossibly closer to mine. I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be.

We ended up sleeping on the beach that night. Nothing further happened but I had a feeling it would at some point. I wanted it to happen, but I didn't want to rush into everything. I wanted this to be special.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning with Marlene's hair splayed out over my chest. I couldn't move without waking her but I couldn't wake her when she looked so peaceful. I started playing with her dark ringlets to keep myself occupied. As I ran my fingers through her hair I couldn't help but think back to when I did the exact same action last night. _That went so much better than I ever could have hoped._ Yes, I had a feeling she liked me, but I had no idea just how much. I was loving the feeling of having her in my arms that when she shifted, I tightened my grip as not to let her go.

"Mmm, James?" She slowly flipped herself over to look at me. She rested her chin on my chest as she grinned at me goofily. "Morning." Her morning voice was so sexy, I couldn't help myself.

"Hi there." I shot her a cheeky grin before pushing her shoulders lightly so she fell back onto the sand. I followed and rested my body on my elbows resting by her head. "Sleep well?" I had to tease her a little.

"Mmmhhh" she nodded at me while her hands started to trail from my hips to my shoulders and back again.

"Good, you'll need it" I replied, paired with a wolfish grin. Just as I was about to lower myself, Marlene hooked her arms around my neck and pulled my down so our lips connected.

 _You're._ Kiss. _Such._ Kiss. _A._ Kiss. _Fucking._ Kiss. _Tease._ I could tell she wasn't really angry as she smiled into the kiss. I grinned back, _totally worth it though_ I mumbled against her lips. I bit her bottom lip and as she gasped I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. An angelic sigh found its way from her mouth into mine as one of her feet travelled up my leg, hooked around my hips and pulled me impossibly closer to her.

I could feel myself pushing into her stomach and could tell she felt it too. She ground her hips against mine, producing a small growl from my mouth. _Now who's the fucking tease?_ I knew she was doing it on purpose and so rolled my own hips back into hers, ripping a moan from the back of her mouth.

"Just what was that noise Miss Blackwell?" We jumped apart as the voice of my God-brother found its way down into our little cove on the beach. I could see Marlene blushing a deep red as Teddy rounded the corner and saw us. _Damn, I was in some serious teasing when we got back_. "Looks like you too had fun last night." He grinned at us and I could see a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You're one to talk" I shot back "the amount of compromising situations you and Victoire have been caught in over the years has got so high people stopped counting"

"As true as that may be, she is my fiancé now so none of that matters." Teddy had always been quick at his comebacks.

"Alright fine, you win." I had nothing to say back that would conserve either mine or Marlene's dignity.

"So I take it the plan was a success then?" He asked.

"Well, du..."

"Woah, wait a second" Marlene's voice broke through our brotherly bantering. "There was a plan?" She looked oddly smug about this fact.

"What you seriously think this tosser here could get you without a bit of outside help?"

"Damn you Teddy she didn't need to know that." I was slowly turning redder by the second as Marlene started laughing at the statements. "It's not funny" She stood up and walked over to me, offering me her hands.

"It's kind of hilarious" she quipped back "and oddly flattering that you think I'm worth the embarrassment of getting your siblings involved" I looked up at her and saw in her eyes she was serious. I grabbed her hands and pulled myself up. I quickly removed my hands from hers and pulled her to me by her hips. I leaned in and our lips connect but just for a second before Teddy coughed to remind us of his presence.

"Just because I helped you get her doesn't mean I want to see the public displays of affection."

"Alright, alright we're coming" Marlene glared at Teddy as I took her hand and started walking back to the house.

Teddy got to the back gate of the house before and shouted out to patio "The love birds are back!" We both blushed furiously as we found not only my own parents but Marlene's as well.

"Hello you two, have a good night" Marlene's mother had always been a joker but I couldn't bring my self to laugh along with everyone else.

"Yeah, thanks mum we had _so_ much fun" Marlene replied with a sickly sweet voice. I would have turned redder if I could.

"Okay okay enough teasing" thank Merlin for my mother "you kids hungry?"

"I'll bet they're starved after the night they had" I was going to murder Teddy.

I could feel the death glare from Marlene's dad burning a hole in my skull, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Teddy" the warning from dad was all that was needed to bring the metamorphagus to silence.

"Breakfast would be great, thanks Ginny" Marlene smiled sweetly at my mum as she started listing off the breakfast foods. I sunk into the chair next to Al and furthest away from Marlene's dad.

Most. Awkward. Family. Breakfast. Ever.

As awkward as the breakfast started, it quickly slipped away into our usual routine. Thank Merlin for chatty adults. Everything was nice and normal, we were talking the morning away, contemplating a swim in the sea later and a lazy day on the beach. But then Mr Blackwell broached the subject.

"What is the name of that school you kids go to in Scotland again?"

We glanced between ourselves and mum and dad, silently trying to remember if we had told them a name in previous years.

"St Nicholas'" Dad replied. "Very good school if I do say so" I could tell his breathing was hitching slightly as he spoke. Marlene looked curiously between us.

"It's just that with my declining health we've moved Marlene from her school in America to a boarding school in Scotland. I was just wondering if it was the same one." Mr Blackwell explained. It was true that his health wasn't great, but I didn't think it was serious enough to move Marlene from her talent school.

"Ah right okay" Mum interrupted the slight silence. "And which school is it that you're going to Marlene?"

"Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hogwarts"_

I dropped the glass I was holding. It smashed to the floor but no one spared it a glance. We were all staring at Marlene with disbelief in our eyes. The silence and awkwardness couldn't be cut with a knife. Thankfully, Albus recovered and managed to speak.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" Marlene replied, "I'm going to be joining the 6th years in September." I could feel her gaze on me trying to gage my reaction. "James? Please say something." I said nothing "Anything." She was pleading with me now, looking close to tears.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I managed to choke out.

"We wanted to keep Marlene safe." It was Mrs Blackwell who spoke this time.

"Safe from what?" Dad said.

"Safe from the media that follows your family around where ever you go. She was 5 when we met. I didn't want my child growing up with people recognising her face." Mrs Blackwell spoke harshly but surely. We couldn't argue with her, the only reason no one ever found us in Cornwall was because of an extraordinary number of protection spells.

"If you're starting 6th year you must have done your OWLS. How can you have managed that?"

"Remember that 'talent' school I go to in America?" we all nodded. "It's actually Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny?" I didn't know what to think. "You've been going to Ilvermory all this time?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Marlene had tears in her eyes as she looked at longing for forgiveness. I looked away, I couldn't bear to look at her.

"I'm sorry too" I stood up from the table and walked purposefully down to the beach not looking back. I could hear Marlene shouting for me.

"James! JAMES! Please come back. Let me explain!" I didn't look back.

I carried on walking down to the beach. I walked straight across the sand and into the sea. Letting the water come up to my ankles. I had to think. I didn't know what to think. She hadn't told me. Hadn't even hinted at it. I stared out into the vast sea.

"James" Her voice was soft as it floated to my ears. Her hand came to rest on my arm. "Please tell me what you're thinking"

"I don't know what to think Mars. I mean, we've known each other since we were 5 and you obviously knew who I was so why didn't you say anything?"

"Mum told you wh…"

"That's not a proper reason. Just because you're a witch doesn't automatically mean that you're going to be photographed by the Prophet with us." I was trying to get her to understand my pain. "Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything Mars. How do you think it feels to not know the biggest thing about you? Now I'm here thinking maybe I don't know you at all. Maybe I just thought I did."

"No James. No, that's not true." I turned and could see the tears threatening to fall. "You know everything about me that doesn't have to do with magic. And I'll tell you. Now you know, I can tell you absolutely everything."

"Okay." It was barely above a whisper but she managed to hear it. "Tell me everything."

We walked back up the beach a little way and settled ourselves at the campsite from last night. We sat straddling the log facing each other.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"That is usually where stories start." I couldn't help it. She made that one too easy. I lifted my head and smirked at her. She hit me with a smile on her face.

"Shut up and let me get on with it." I gestured for her to continue. "So first things first, Mums a witch, Dads a muggle. I go to Ilvermorny because that's where mum went being American and all. When we met, mum told me not to mention anything about magic since we basically live like muggles and I hadn't shown signs of accidental magic yet. I showed my first signs when I was 6 and you were 7. I was made because mum said I couldn't go back in the water after dinner because I'd already been mucky earlier and been cleaned up. The bath tap exploded and water went everywhere. We told your family I was ill that night. Mum and Dad wanted to discuss what we would tell you. They decided it was better to leave things the way they were since she wanted me to go to Ilvermorny."

"Wh…" she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, I'm not finished yet. So we left things the way they were. Except that was the year I started going to camp remember?" I nodded at her, not risking saying anything. "I go to quidditch camp James."

"Seriously?" I was gobsmacked. _She plays quidditch. My dream girl plays quidditch._ "What team do you support. What position do you play?" I had so many questions.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" she demanded

"Honestly, I don't really care about the rest." I was willing to forgo the rest of the story to get the quidditch information.

"Alright, as long as you're sure" she eyed me suspiciously. I nodded again. "Okay, yes I play quidditch. I support the Harpies but I also like Puddlemore and I play beater."

"Beater?" I looked at her, my eyes wide. "You play beater?"

"No need to look that shocked. I have good aim and not a bad arm."

"You wanna come to the Burrow tomorrow and play with us?" I couldn't help it. I wanted to see how good she was at quidditch.

"Sure, that sounds good." She nodded as she said it. "what position do you play?" she questioned me.

"I'm a beater too. I reckon we could make quite a good team." It was corny, I knew it was corny. I couldn't help it. _I winked at her._ That's right. I winked at her. She burst out laughing.

"I think that may just be the worst pick up line I have ever heard." She was in stitches at this point, barely able to get her words out.

I cringed at the thought of what I said. "Alright no need to bully me." I stood up and held my hand out for her to take it. She eyed it with suspicion before taking it and letting me pull her up. We strolled back down to the shore. "So what house you want then?"

"what?" she looked at me blankly.

"House, Hogwarts house. Which one you want to be in?" I elaborated a little.

"Oh right. I'm not really sure. I mean I was a Thunderbird at Ilvermorny but they don't really directly link up. Each have different values to the Hogwarts ones." She looked at me questioningly.

"Well it doesn't really matter I guess, I have classes with all houses so I'll definitely see you."

"You'll just see me class?" I think I know what she was getting at.

"Well I wasn't going to officially say anything when I thought you were a muggle but I guess now seems like a good time to say it."

"Say what?"

"That I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_"That I love you"_ And I meant it too. That was the worst part about what I was about to say next. "But I can't be with you at Hogwarts."

"What?" I couldn't bear to look at her. Those pools of blue would have been torture to look at. If had looked, I would have been heartbroken at the look on her face. It just fell.

"I can't be with you at Hogwarts. At least not yet."

"But why?" I could hear her voice going thick in her throat.

"Because you don't know me there." Trying to explain this was not going well. "I might be different there, you might not like me."

"Can't we try anyway?"

"I don't want you to break it off after we take it too far to go back to being friends." I was trying to remain composed but I wanted her to understand that this was hard for me too.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess if you think it's for the best." I looked up from the ground and into her eyes. she gave me a weak smile. "I'm not going to be able to convince into anything else anyway am I?" She looked directly into my eyes. I shook my head.

"No, it's for the best. You'll understand what I mean when we get there. I know I act differently, I'm just not sure if it's a good or bad different though. I guess that's for you to decide."

"Okay then. So what happens now?"

"Well it's 6 o'clock." I pulled Marlene close to me by her hips. She looked at me questioningly with a gleam in her eye. "We could officially call off whatever you want to call this tomorrow? What'd'ya say Mars? One last night?"

"Oh go on then, you've convinced me." Just as she finished her sentence my mouth descended upon hers.

 _Damn, why did I think would be a good idea._ Her mouth felt like it belonged on mine. Could I resist just grabbing her and living with her body moulded against mine every time I saw her at Hogwarts? Probably not. But we'll never know unless we try. Besides, at the moment all I wanted to do was make this the best night for me and Marlene. After all, it had to get us through this last month of summer together.

I pulled her body closer to mine and pulled at the ends of her hair, tilting her mouth upwards giving me a better angle. Her arms wrapped themselves instinctively around my neck with one hand buried in my dark auburn hair. I may not have inherited dads jet black hair, but I definitely had the hair wouldn't lay flat. Dad said I was like Grandpa James in the way that I was always running a hand through it, messing it up even more if that was possible. I can't help it sometimes. Every time I do it I can see a girl swoon out of the corner of my eye.

That may also be a reason I didn't want to arrive at Hogwarts with Marlene on my arm. I am a bit of a ladies man. I can't help it. When you name a guy after James Potter and Sirius Black do you really expect him to be anything less than a prankster and flirt? I like living up to my namesakes though. Makes Hogwarts infinitely more fun.

Somehow, Marlene and I made our way back to the campsite and only the log. I fell back rather ungracefully with Marlene landing on my lap. As I pried her mouth open with my tongue I felt her ground her hips into mine, causing a moan to rip itself from my throat.

"You sure not being together is a good idea?" she grinned against my mouth, she was loving the fact she could elicit those kinds of noises from me.

"At the moment?" I pretended to think hard about it. "No not really." And I wasn't lying. Right now I was struggling to remember why I had said what I had said to her. She was kissing my neck, all hot and open mouth it was making my head spin.

"Good, me neither." She kissed me full on the mouth, taking control. I ran my hands down her sides, taking my time to feel all her curves and edges. As I did this she nibbled at my lip. Understanding where she was getting at I opened my mouth and let her tongue massage mine. After a few minutes I released my mouth from hers and started a trail from her jaw line, down her neck and onto her breast bone. As I did this, she moved her hands to the collar of my button up and started trailing her hands up and down the line of buttons.

"Do it."

"Do what?" she looked at me innocently. I knew she knew what I was getting at.

"Just take the damn thing off." I was losing my patience. Something I definitely inherited from mum, a lack of patience.

"Oh, that." She grinned at me cheekily. "Why didn't you just say so?" she trailed her hands back up to the collar as I grabbed her face and pulled it back to mine. I felt her move her fingers around the first button and get it through the hole. She was going at a torturously slow pace. I decided I needed to take some initiative. I stopped running my hands up and down her sides in favour of playing with the bottom of her t-shirt, lightly swiping my fingers over the skin as I did so. She was half way done with the buttons on my shirt by this point. She moved her mouth along my cheek, never fully removing her lips from my skin. She arrived at my ear and said "Do it." I didn't need telling twice. I grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head, leaving her clad in only her bra. Her _black, lacy bra._ This girl is torturing me I swear. I groaned at the sight of the bra and she smirked slightly at me. "Like something you see?"

"Most definitely." I wasted no time and latched my mouth onto the newly exposed skin. Marlene threw her head back in ecstasy and in retaliation grabbed my half open shirt and pulled. "Damn Marlene, you've probably broken the buttons on that." I wasn't really angry, I was getting excited. And she could tell as my nether region twitched as she ground her hips against mine.

"You don't seem that upset if you ask me." I wasn't looking but I could hear the smirk in her voice. "How about I sort that little problem out for you." She ground her hips again and I groaned once more. "Mmhh?"

"By all means, I'm not going to stop you." And I wasn't. I knew I probably should but I couldn't. I wanted her. It wasn't right what we were doing but it felt too _damn fucking good_ to stop. So as Marlene's hand started to play with my belt buckle, I kneaded her breast while occupying my mouth with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene and I carried on this arrangement of pleasuring each other for the remainder of the summer. But we weren't a couple. That was something we agreed. We were _not_ a couple. It was working for us. Working really well for us. Until the party. That _damn fucking party._

Marlene's birthday was the last day of August. We had had the idea that before she went to Hogwarts we should have a little celebration. This was mainly so that I could introduce Marlene to my school friends but she also wanted to invite her friends from quidditch summer camp. But she wouldn't tell me their names. I wish I had tried harder to get her to tell me.

 _Blake Thomas._ Marlene's best friend from quidditch camp. (I was still her best friend but her took top spot at quidditch camp). The worst part was that he had spoken about her at school. But he called her Lenny. As did all her friends from camp. That was the only consolation I guess; I was still the only one to call her Mars. My family all called her Marley, as did her parents. Her camp and old school friends called her Lenny. But I was the only one allowed to call her Mars. She wouldn't let anyone else. Just like she was the only one allowed to call me Jay. My family all called me Jamie while my friends called me James. But to her I was Jay. We were different with each other. We let the other get away with things we wouldn't dream of letting someone else get away with.

But back to Blake. Blake was one of my friends at school. A fellow Gryffindor and a roommate of mine, we were pretty close. Of course my best friend at school was cousin Fred but the rest of the boys in the dorm were close seconds. Until now. Blake was now dead to me. I don't know why it got me so riled up. I had no right to be angry. Nothing even happened. It was just the fact I could tell he wanted something to happen.

The morning before the party Marlene and I were 'setting things up' on the beach. And to be fair we did. It just didn't take as long as we said it did. We got a little distracted. So Mars and me were good. We were great. The arrangement was working and we had agreed not to be silent if it was no longer working for one us. Everyone started arriving mid to late afternoon. We wanted this to be great so we had managed to convince the adults to let us camp on the beach and I had also conned Teddy into getting us some firewhiskey and butterbeer. Everything was going smoothly. There was a constant stream of food coming from the BBQ and there was always someone in the sea, someone sat by the fire pit and some people playing volleyball. I'll admit, Mars and I spent the majority of our time in the water sneakily feeling each other up. I had gone up to the house to get some more supplies and when I came back Mars was playing volleyball on the same team and Blake Thomas. This was a two-on-two match and Mars was playing in front of the net with Blake standing behind her. _Staring at her arse._ He wasn't even being discrete about it either. He was totally checking her out.

But the worst part came when in the evening, with everyone sat around fire pit. He went and squezed himself in between my little sister and my best friend in the world. Marlene didn't even do anything to stop him. She just smiled warmly at him and carried on chatting to Lily about the Harpies. This was fine for a few minutes, Mars and Lil chatted amicably about the Harpies, Blake joined in with a quick comment making them both give a little laugh; but then Mars just had to go and say "It's getting a little chilly out isn't it?". I can't believe I allowed myself to be sat so far away from her that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Here, take my hoodie." He just had to go and offer it. And she just had to be too nice to deny him.

"Oh, Blake you sure? I wouldn't want you to freeze on my account."

"nonsense I'm fine, take it." He held it out for her and she took it. She fucking took it and tugged it over her head.

"Well, thank you." She smiled warmly at him and he just smirked back at her.

This went on for the rest of the night. The incessant flirting. He would take any opportunity to touch her and throw an arm over her shoulder, keeping it there longer than necessary. Everyone eventually retired to the tents we had pitched. Mars and I were meant to be sharing. I was interested to see what she would do. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in when she hugged Blake goodnight and gave him back his hoodie. She picked up one of the discarded blankets and threw it over herself as she sat down on the log. I ambled over to her and sat down. She immediately withdrew one of her arms and held the blanket out behind me. I automatically reached behind me, took the corner and pulled it tightly around me, making Mars shuffle so slightly closer.

"You've been quiet tonight." She remarked.

"Have I? I didn't notice" we both knew I was lying.

"Don't shit me Jay, you've been quiet since Blake sat down next to me." She eyed me closely, gauging my reaction. I know I ever so slightly flinched when she said his name. "Were you jealous?" she almost whispered it but I heard it as though she had shouted it.

"No, of course not. What have I got to be jealous about?"

"I don't know." She looked at me curiously. "What have you got to be jealous about?"

"AH! Didn't you notice how all over you he was?" I half whispered half shouted as not to disturb anyone. "I couldn't stand it! Watching him flirt with you and touch you!"

"You are an absolute idiot James." She eyed me with a smirk. "Did you also notice how I didn't flirt back? Not once did it even cross my mind. Did you notice how I kept looking over at you trying to catch your eye? No, because you were too busy staring moodily into the damn fire. Did you notice how I could have easily kept his jacket and gone into his tent tonight? But I didn't. Because I'm sharing with you. And I want to share with you. I want to share everything with you James." Her voice was barely above a whisper at this point. "I want _you_ James. _All_ of you."

I looked at her and saw her staring at me so intensely that it probably would have freaked me out had I not been giving her the same look.

"Is that so?" She nodded, I gave a smirk back. "Well I guess I should do something about that then shouldn't I?"

"Yeah you probably should." She quickly scanned around us. She eyed a few people closer to the sea. "But not here." She got up and pulled me up with her. I hooked an arm around her shoulder and lead her back up the path towards the house. There was no talking but there was the promise of something in the air. I tightened my grip around her and we walked a bit faster. We got to the gate of my house and were almost running up through the garden. We arrived at the back door. And I put my finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet. We snuck quietly into the house and up to my attic room. I opened the door and lead her through. I silently shut the door and turned around.

Marlene was looking at me with a look of lust in her eyes. She slowly released her fingers from around the blanket and let it drop to the floor. I let my gaze travel from top to bottom and back up, taking in all of her. She was dressed simply but to me she looked beautiful. I slipped my shoes off with my feet and she followed suit. We looked back into each other's eyes and started edging closer. She was within touching distance and I held my hand out. She took it and I tugged her closer. With my free hand I tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She brought her free hand up to my neck and back down to grab the collar of my shirt. She tugged, hard and met my lips with hers.

It started off innocent. Then my tongue begged entry to mouth. She let it. Our tongues explored each other's mouths while our hands explored each other's body's. With my hand up her top and her hands roaming the waistband of my jeans, I took the first step, brought my hands to the hem of top and pulled. We broke apart at the lips for the first time all night. With her mouth all swollen and red, eyes dark, full of lust and hair mused, I don't think she has ever looked so beautiful. My jeans tightened at the sight of her. She lifted her arms up and let me slip the top over her head. When she dropped her arms, her hands went straight for the buttons on my shirt. She bit her lip in concentration and I held back a groan at the sight. I ducked my head and went for her neck, nipping and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. She whimpered as my mouth travelled up her neck and towards her ear. I traced the shell of her ear with my tongue as she finally pushed my shirt of my shoulders. I let go of her for a second to take the shirt fully off and started walking her backwards towards the bed. Her knees hit the bed and her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me down with her. I ensured my arms placed themselves either side of her so not to crush her. I played with her hair in my fingers and ducked my head to meet her lips which were moving upwards. Her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of my neck as she explored my mouth once more with her tongue.

She moved her hands from around my neck down exposed chest and to the waistband of my jeans once more. Her hands ran their way around my hips, to my lower back and round to the buckle of my belt. I stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. She must have felt how ready I was for her, it was pressing against her thigh "Just say the word and we can stop."

"James, I'm sure." She sounded sure as well. "I trust you."

Her hands played with the belt buckle once more. I didn't stop her this time. I started placing, hot, open mouthed kisses on her exposed chest as my hands went around to her back to her bra. I unhooked it at the same time she got the buckle undone. I worked my fingers underneath the straps on her shoulders and lifted so the bra came off. She took her hands off my jeans to let me fully rid her of the bra. Her fingers returned to the ministrations at my buckle. She shimmied them a little.

"Off." She said impatiently. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes for what I have in mind."

"Oh?" I questioned. I didn't wait for a reply as I shimmied out of my jeans. They landed with a soft _thud_ on the floor. "Now I believe you have the most clothing on Miss Blackwell." I smirked at her. She grinned back. "Shall I help you out of those shorts?"

"Well if you insist." My hand went instantly to her button and quickly flicked it open. I practically ripped the zip trying to get them off her faster and yanked them down her legs and onto the floor. My jaw just about dropped when I saw what she was wearing. There, covering her pussy was a red lacy thong with gold trimming. Gryffindor colours. I didn't even bother trying to hold back the wanton moan that ripped itself from my throat. "You like?" I looked up from my spot at her ankles and nodded. "I got then specially." I turned around to look where I had thrown the bra. And sure enough, there it was. Red lace with gold trimming.

"I love them." I kissed my way up her legs slowly. I wanted her to have soaked through that thong before I even touched it. I made sure to press my hard erection into her legs as I made my way slowly up, making sure to kiss each and every piece of skin on the way. Her hands jumped to my hair and knotted themselves in it.

I finally got the red and gold thong and went in for the kill. I kissed her through the thin material and could tell how wet she already was. A moan of my name reached my ears as my fingers threaded themselves around the thong to drag it slowly down her legs. I worked my way back up just as slowly as before. This time when I reached her pussy I directed my kiss straight her clit. She gripped my hair harder and moaned loader this time. I was suddenly really glad that I had got Teddy to put that permanent silencing charm on my room when he turned of age.

"James" I almost came in my boxers. I wanted to get her to make that noise again. I ran tongue around her folds, using all my patience not to dive straight into her pussy. "Please." She whimpered and I almost gave in. But I wanted this to be special for her. It was both of our first times and I wanted it to be memorable. My resolve didn't crack when she gave another whimper. Instead I gave her clit a gentle bite. She just about screamed. I delved my tongue deep in her pussy and started playing with her clit in between my finger and thumb. "James, please." I gave in and pushed two fingers into her fold replacing my tongue. I curled and pumped my fingers all the while swirling her clit around my tongue. As her was clenched around my fingers, she gave a load moan of my name. I looked up at her. With her back arched, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth open, panting, this was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I sucked my fingers clean and kissed my way up her body. Finally, upon reaching her face, I kissed her hard, portraying all my love for her in a single action. She lifted her legs up around my waist and connected her ankles at the small of my back. She kissed me back, hard. Her hands, still wound in my hair, knotted themselves further and pulled me closer to her. My whole body was now pressed against hers with my manhood pressing into her thigh, achingly close to her pussy. Her hands moved their way to my boxers and slid them off, lifting them over my erection. She threw my boxers to the floor and brought her hands back to my erection. One of her hands circled my cock and gave it a few gentle tugs, spreading the precum, making me ready for her.

"Are yo-" she interrupted me.

"Yes" she returned her feet to circle my hips and kissed me hard. I returned with the same amount of enthusiasm and pushed into her. She gasped against my mouth as I broke through her barrier. One hand pulled hard at my hair while the other dug into my shoulder. I didn't dare move. I waited for her signal that she was okay.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ear and kissed and neck gently.

"Don't be, I want this." She buried her head into my neck and started sucking, leaving her own mark. She gently lifted her hip to bring hers closer to mine. We both gasped this time at the foreign feeling contact.

"Okay?" she nodded in return.

"Brilliant." I moved my hips to move myself out and back in. She located my mouth and kissed me desperately. "Mmmhhh James, faster." She moaned against my mouth and I immediately obeyed. I moved one of my hands down and rubbed her clit making her moan louder and harder. All too soon I felt her walls convulsing around my cock and she was screaming my name. I let myself go with her.

We both came down from our highs, still wrapped around each other. I went to roll off her but she stopped me.

"No, don't move. Stay there." I was curious to see what she was thinking. "Please, stay in me."

"Okay, just follow me over, lie on top of me." I pulled her close to me and rolled. She kept her hips in line with mine and so my cock remained inside her pussy. She kissed me gently and I returned the gesture, hugging her impossibly closer to me.

Rested her head on my shoulder, kissed my pulse point and closed her eyes.


End file.
